DUTML
Owned by Galaman, the Democratic Union of Timor and Miscellaneous Locations, formerly t he Democratic Union of Timor and Surrounding Locations, formerly the Democratic Union of Timor, is a country that stands out a long way owing to its long name. It possesses lands in most of the continents on Earth, and small plots of land in all of them. It is a part of the UoP. Ruled by Prime Minister Arnold Frit with a fist of ice-cream and general insanity, the country keeps a great deal secret, such as the workings behind many of its technologies. However, snippets have been obtained at great risk to a chocolate bar, and will be published below. Images are more strictly regulated than information in the DUTML when it comes to publication; this coupled with the fact my image-making program is misbehaving means that images will be few and far between. '﻿History' The DUTML was created on the 7th of November, 2010. ''Pre-DUTML '﻿'The Democratic Union of Timor and Miscellaneous Locations had an ignominious start to its metaphorical life. Its only claim to fame was a brief moment in a spotlight when its Prime Minister's Office was broken into, and a message left asking if the government wouldn't mind awfully disarming its nuclear weapons. It did so, and the woman who'd left the note was hurriedly hired, and swiftly became the country's best ambassador. Shortly afterwards, Arnold Frit, a former general, rose to power, piggybacking the disarmament, as he'd used nuclear disarmament as a point for canvassing votes. Early years After coming to power, Prime Minister Frit became obssessed with jade statuettes, and unsuccessfully attempted to gain trade agreements with other nations. With shielding and amphibious-craft technological developments underway, Frit began to send jade statuettes all over the place. Fortunately for the people of what was then called the Democratic Union of Timor, his obsession swiftly moved onto doors. Shortly afterwards, the country observed some fireworks in the form of the first two destructions of Ancient Greece, With a plasma shield ready for use, armoured hovercraft in production and TV screens on the roof of Parliamentary Dome, PM Frit began to send doors around as well. The Bombardment of Many Doors After failing to send a door to the replica Earth mostly owned by Ancient Greece via trampoline, Frit attempted to send some more doors by cannon, going through five doors, one cannon, and half of someone else's fountain. Lord Darknis, the leader of Ancient Greece, responded overenthusiastically by firing a million doors at Frit's house. More worryingly, a nuclear bomb was also sent, strapped to a door. Nera also attached hyperdrives to a door and shot that into Frit's back yard as well. Using a device given to them by the Republic of Heaven, the Ancient Greeks destroyed Frit's house for no apparent reason. This caused Ancient Greece to become the DUTML's first official annoyance, a state which was soon revoked. First Allies As the Glorious Empire of the House (now called The Glorious Kingdom of the House but still abbreviated to GEH) rose into the stage of CYOC, the DUT was the first to welcome them, and the two countries shortly became allies, although progress was somewhat hampered by a rogue minister on the part of the GEH. The first allies, however, were very nearly lost as some confusion resulted in New Jamaica nearly declaring war on the GEH. Once this was resolved, the GEH, Ancient Greece, the DUT and a few other countries conquered Australia. Confusion once again occurred, this time nearly causing war between the NPE and Ancient Greece and the GEH, whilst PM Frit was asleep. Once he awoke, he accidentally claimed some lands belonging to the NPE, unclaimed them hurriedly, and renamed the DUT to the DUTSL (Democratic Union of Timor and Surrounding Locations.) Thailand was then conquered by a number of people, and arguments resulted, chiefly between Ancient Greece and the GEH, although a number of more powerful countries joined in. PM Frit was once again asleep at the time. The DUTML in the Olympics Amidst the general surprise of the DUSTL beating Djinnaken at ice hockey in the Winter Olympics, some more military vehicles entered production, PM Frit changed obsessions again to be obsessed with clocks, and the DUTSL took on its current name of DUTML (Democratic Union of Timor and Miscellaneous Locations.) This was chiefly because it now owned Papua New Guinea and so it no longer only owned locations surrounding Timor. The GEH, Ancient Greece, and Belozay spent a while arguing over an island belonging to the DUTML, before it was pointed out to them that none of them could/would need to get onto it, respectively for the former two and the latter. The Chadian State of the Djinnaken Empire and the DUTML agreed a trade agreement, and part of Thailand was gifted to the DUTML by the GEH for no apparent reason. The Thailand Debacle Ancient Greece's DNA-scanning technology caused a minor problem when a DUTMLian trader lost an estimated 3000 World Credits and was then shot by the Greeks, forcing PM Frit to re-designate them as an official annoyance. In the midst of the annoyance, the DUTML claimed a small cloud of galactic dust, and Belozay became an ally to the DUTML. In a petty tantrum due to having some of Thailand taken from him, Lord Darknis decided to carpet-bomb his own lands with nuclear weapons. A large peace treaty was started to calm things down, with the DUTML being one of the signatories, and PM Frit consistently pushing for peaceful resolutions. The First Unknown Sadly, a large portion of the DUTML's history was lost in the ravages of time (due to a spammer maxing CYOC 27,) and thus a significant time gap appears here. What is known is that Croatia was jointly conquered by the GEH and the DUTML, but very little else. What is also known is that the DUTML allied itself with Ancient Greece for peace-keeping purposes, a large argument over soda companies erupted between the GEH and Ancient Greece, and an employee from Ancient Greece's soda company was found to have a microchip in his head (owing to Ancient Greece's Project MEMORY.) The Insanity of Lord Darknis Ancient Greece ignored repeated requests to explain the presence of the microchip, and so the DUTML duplicated the chip for further study. At the same time, Ancient Greece suddenly attacked the newly-formed Ottoman Empire with a barrage of nuclear weapons, which the DUTML blocked before breaking the alliance between itself and Ancient Greece. The GEH conquered Syria, and Lord Darknis attempted to claim some of Syria on some random pretext, raising its shields over the lands. The DUTML destroyed the shields, and Belozay, who by this point had allied with the DUTML thanks to some diplomacy from PM Frit, quarantined Ancient Greece, which reluctantly agreed to split some American states between itself and the GEH in exchange for Syria being left to the GEH and Belozay. The NPE randomly intervened by claiming Syria for itself, then vaporised Ancient Greece for the third time. After some whining on the part of Lord Darknis, Ancient Greece was fully restored by the NPE, recieving Syria back in the process. The UCN State of Arrentine protected Ancient Greece in an attempt to create a peaceful resolution; as expected by the DUTML, Lord Darknis used this to add items to the treaty in his favour. At the same time, a sport became popular in the DUTML involving stuffed toys of Lord Darknis being smashed around with baseball bats. With a treaty to end matters peacfully being ignored by Ancient Greece, Arrentine withdrew and New Jamaica crippled the errant country. A newly-formed country known as the OES attempted to help Ancient Greece get around this and was summarily destroyed by a number of people, while the DUTML looked on happily. The Second Unknown Another, longer, time-lapse occurs here for the same reason as the previous one. The most notable event during this was the total and final obliteration of Ancient Greece. Also during this period, Kenya, an undisclosed part of Hungary, the Cape Verde Islands, and a small cloud of galactic dust were claimed by the DUTML. The DUTML became allies with Ariadne, a newly-formed country which later exploded, leaving no trace of itself apart from a mountain, converted into a spacefaring military base by the DUTML, which survived the catastrophe. The DUTML also became allies with Ahk-Na-Gahk, Juton, Reach and Nera. The UoP was also formed during this time, and the DUTML joined it for the purposes of peacekeeping. A number of technological advancements were completed during this period, notably the ability to teleport the reverse-engineered microchip originally designed by the Ancient Greeks into the heads of civilians. The DUTML of Today A number of countries were formed during this period, notably Pacem and Vorno. Kenya was traded to the Chadian State of the Djinnaken Empire in exchange for Ghana and advanced knowledge regarding antimatter, which PM Frit had forgotten to order development of. Pacem became an ally to the DUTML and a planet in the vicinity of the previously-claimed cloud of galactic dust was also claimed by the DUTML. After some investigation, Pacem was revealed to have asked Reach for uranium, supposedly for testing purposes, but then admitted that its true aim was to attack Vorno. Pacemian spies, pretending to be trapped, murdered some innocent Vornoains who were trying to help them, a deed recorded by a DUTMLian operative. Shortly afterwards, a gang of peaceful Pacemian protestors were murdered by their government. The DUTML dissasociated itself from Pacem for these reasons. At about the same time, the DUTML became a Royal State of the great Index Kingdom . A while later the DUTML tested its modern military might for the first time, aiding Juton in defeating the non-player-controlled Exilans, causing a modicum of awe due to its use of the seemingly immortal mummified animals known as Nights. Two countries belonging to Margerald, on various accounts, became the subject of tests of Project CaMM, turning their overpowered technology into irises (flowers, not bits of eye). Shortly afterwards, two newly-formed countries became the subject of tests of Operation Atomic Memory, causing half of their respective populations to become obsessed with raspberry jam. PM Frit started buying toothbrushes instead of clocks, and the NPE sent him a shipment of laser toothbrushes. Lord Darknis, who had escaped the destruction of his country, attempted to rally a new population to his cause; the DUTML responded to his overpowering by sending his entire country into protests regarding raspberry jam. The DUTML's shielding technology was renamed twice. The inhabitants of Juton's last non-Jutonian moon, known as the Lunanians, declared war on Juton. After being defeated by Juton and its allies, the rulers of Lune did a Darknis and self-nuked. Pacem and Vorno started the first of many skirmishes between them, causing Cyberain to intervene as the war was being fought on its land. The Chadian State of the Djinnaken Empire became an ally. For the first time in about 200 years, a criminal escaped from DUTML custody, fleeing to a mysterious cloaked figure who was puppeting the Borg race into attacking first Juton, then New Lune (those Lunanians who'd escaped the carpet-bombing of their homeland, now called Calamity,) encountering the DUTML AI known as Mind in the process. After some plot hijacking from Legless, Ming disappeared, and PM Frit went on holiday to Reach. Pacem and Vorno underwent an even more destructive war, culminating in the launch of a large number of antimatter missiles on Pacem's part. Vorno teleported them into Pacem's homeland. Under instigation from their government, Pacemians began protesting against the NPE, who'd intervened in the war, and were executed by the NPE's police before the DUTML caused all the remainder to revolt against the Pacemian government instead. Vorno teleported all Pacemian tourists in their land into a star; the DUTML caused 300 Vornoains to become Pacemians as compensation. Pacem shot a missile at FTL through the Earth, causing endless tsunamis and earthquakes. The DUTML relocated the tsunamis coming at its land into the Pacemian palace, calmed down the earthquakes affecting its lands, and then declared Pacem an official annoyance (a movement that gained support from Atlantis). New Jamaica then utterly destroyed Pacem without killing anyone, which annoyed the DUTML a little because that is also how it would attack should it ever declare war on anyone. A slight degree of chaos then resulted when Margerald's miscellaneous accounts were discovered, while the DUTML passed an article regarding prisoners of war which wasn't really necessary. Whilst 'on holiday,' PM Frit and some other ambassadors met Kvothe aided Juton's special forces in investigating a variety of things. Rex the dog went on holiday to Sparkadia. The Remnant Empire very nearly got themselves vaporised by the DUTML by claiming that they were immune to the DUTML's mind-control technology. A new country populated by faeries which didn't spell faeries like that popped into existence and an ambassador who was annoying everyone was sent to go and liase with them. She was then stuck there for a very long time because the owner of the faerie country disappeared. PM Frit, whilst shooting his way through a military base, withdrew the DUTML from the UoP and made a long speech that was generally viewed by the population of the DUTML as remarkably serious for PM Frit, and which was generally ignored by everyone else, except Atlantis, who followed suit. The DUTML then annoyed Pacem and Vorno, the latter especially, by writing up the events of the Rockall conflict. An attempt to confront the DUTML on Vorno's part very nearly resulted in Vorno's utter obliteration. For some mysterious reason, a diplomat attempted to burn down the DUTML embassy in Atlantis and was swiftly apprehended, convicted and imprisoned. Pacem very nearly got destroyed by a variety of people for sending someone with a great deal of explosive into the country of faeries. Through a very convoluted series of events, a consequence of this was that Channel 12, the DUTML's most well-known TV program, lost nearly 3000 World Credits' worth of cameras due to the idiocy of the Atlantean army. Channel 12, backed by the DUTML, sued Atlantis, who refused to pay. It then transpired that Atlantis limits the freedom of speech and information draconically, so the DUTML attempted to cut off all ties. Unfortunately, the government couldn't decide whether to implement this or not, and PM Frit was still 'on holiday' and so couldn't decide for them. An extremely annoying nation called Bornika got itself attacked by a variety of people. The DUTML ensured that Bornika's own military joined in on the side of the invaders. The owner of Bornika attempted to claim that the DUTML had never developed this technology, so the DUTML patiently detailed each step in the technology in question. PM Frit finally came back from holiday and never got round to deciding on the provisional motion regarding Atlantis, which had by this point been turned into nesting material for a Sparkadian cat. At some point later on he retrieved the nesting material and decided to agree with the motion. Channel 12 once again appeared in Atlantis, this time filming the collapse of some towers following a series of terrorist attacks, then went off to prepare for the Olympics, which proceeded to take forever to start, because the person who hosted them did a disappearing act on everyone. Aside from the owner of Bornika restarting as a half-dozen countries before finally managing one that surived, very little else happened to concern the DUTML, apart from a small piece of cheese winning the DUTML a silver medal in trampolining. This continued for a very long time, until something happened to Atlantis that wasn't really all that important but which resulted in most of the NPC countries in Africa, previously owned by Atlantis, forming an empire imaginatively called the New African Empire and attacking Atlantis. For no real reason, since Atlantis still weren't allies of the DUTML, a dozen or so Nights were dispatched to aid Atlantis and the Remnant Empire, who had also joined in on Atlantis's side. They marauded through most of the NAE's lands without any apparent opposition and then wandered off, while two people with wings also turned up, one in a barn and one arriving to shout at the NAE's leader for a while. The NAE then attempted some psychological warfare, which resulted in most of the DUTML laughing at it for a while. For a very long time after that, nothing at all of any interest whatsoever happened, apart from the DUTML finishing a lot of projects and finally getting round to recalling its ambassadors that were in non-existent countries. 'Military' The DUTML uses very few soldiers in its modern military. The majority of its fighting force is comprised of Nights and Amorphs. Humans are generally used as commanders. The DUTMLian military uses a ranking system that resembles the real-life British system; the ten main positions are listed below in their respective sections. (Note to self, remember to do uniforms for the Air Force and Navy.) More recently, the DUTML has acquired a covert ops division unimaginatively named 'Phantoms.' Phantoms are picked from both the DUTML military and civilians, chosen by Mind as the best and brightest. They are given specialist training and allowed to choose from a complete range of equipment. Thus, no two Phantoms appear the same, except for a rather interesting logo which is always on their equipment, which is as follows: a vertical line, from which protrudes a line going diagonally right and up, all covered by two concentric circles. There will be a picture of this eventually, don't worry. Land Walkers (decomissioned) Walkers were created as an alternative to tanks. They were six-limbed machines that walked (hence the name) over land. Mostly designed to inspire fear in the enemy, early models were not particularly effective. Tanks were faster, and generally better armoured. As technology improved, they became faster, and capable of traversing trickier terrain. At their peak, before decommision, they were armed with two modified 120mm guns and a minigun. There was room for six occupants, although the Walkers could be handled by one skilled operator if necessary. ICTOANEs (renamed PSEECEs) (renamed TEERACFEs) Tank-sized all-terrain shield emitters, they are the only modern land units that take humans into the field (as technicians, for on-the-spot modifications to the shield.) They can travel at inclines of up to 1-in-3, and through water up to 2 meters deep (any higher and the shield emitter would get wet, which is not good.) When not projecting, they can travel at up to 50mph. When projecting, they are limited to 25mph. Buzzers (decomissioned) A variant to Walkers, they could be airdropped from above to land behind enemy lines. They were armed with one rocket launcher and a minigun. There was only room for four occupants, but the Buzzers could be operated remotely if necessary (this feature was never actually used in combat.) Exos (decomissioned) Similar to the 'Iron Man Suit' lent to Ancient Greece by the Republic of Heaven, these were humanoid drones. Remotely operated, they could fly by means of manipulating TEERACF fields, and were armed with two rocket launchers and a minigun, along with copious quantities of grenades and other nefarious devices. They were capable of lifting extremely heavy loads due to the fact that they possessed the first prototype personal shielding. A variant was designed that could at times be inhabited by a human, but the design never got to the production line. Sea APVs (decomissioned) The first ever technological advancement made by what was then the DUT, these were hovercraft, protected to a limited extent by electroplated titanium. Each was armed with a SMG and a 60mm gun. Basilisks (decomissioned) Another variant on Walkers, these were amphibious, and could travel the world's oceans. However, they could only take two occupants. They were armed with a single 120mm gun and a minigun. Air Drones (decomissioned) Remote-controlled jet-powered drone planes. They were only armed with a light minigun as the vast majority of space was taken up with software. ARAEs (decomissioned) Small remote-controlled cameras capable of shooting in infrared and thermal. They could fly owing to a set of helicopter blades attached to them, but were not armed in any way. Some independent organisations did adapt them to carry tasers. 'Shadows (decomissioned) Jets with thermoptic camouflage. They were armed with interchangable missiles and thus could be optimised for long-range targeting, dogfights, and more or less every other sort of warfare the air force had in stock. In total, they could carry 4,000lb of missile at any one time. At the cost of losing stealth abilities, they could also carry large stores on the exterior of the plane, such as extra fuel or missiles. The only time this was actually used outside of a training exercise, the stores contained supplies to be given to the civilians of a country being conquered by a number of countries, the DUTML included. Space There are ten ranks in the DUTML Space Forces as follows: crewman, petty officer, ensign, junior lieutenant, lieutenant, commander, captain, commodore, rear admiral, admiral. There is also a fleet admiral in charge of the entire space forces. The ranks are signified by insignias on the left shoulder, and also on the right sleeve, the latter of which can’t be seen in the pictures due to the position of the uniform. (For left-handed people the suit is the other way around.) For all ranks below Captain there are also three subdivisions: 3rd-class (which looks identical to the normal), 2nd-class (signified by a gold ‘pip’ just below the rank insignia) and 1st-class (signified by 2 pips.) The DUTML space forces have a rather complex system of sub-ranking. The basic colour of the uniforms worn is generally the same – grey, and below the rank of Ensign the strip running down the centre of the uniform is a light grey. Above Ensign, the strip changes colour depending on the area of expertise. Engineering is blue, medical is deep green, science is yellow, communications is black (supposedly, it’s actually more of a very dark grey), navigations is lime green, operations (a sort of ‘spare’ subset) is brown, command is purple and security is red. There are then a number of exceptions to this. The Chief of Engineering on any vessel wears deep blue with lighter blue strip. Chief Medical Officer wears deep turquoise with deep green strip. Head of Science wears gold with black strip. Communications Officer wears white with black strip. Navigations Officer wears green with lime green strip. Captain, and any rank above it, wears purple with gold strip. Chief of Security wears a kind of reddish-brown with the red strip. The second-in-command wears dark purple with grey strip unless the second-in-command is also a Captain or above. There’s no Chief of Operations, in case you were wondering. PIRs (renamed R-PIDs) These were the first devices created by the DUTML capable of interstellar travel, albeit very slowly. They were missiles containing a small store of plasma. When they impacted, this plasma would be released. The general effect would be the kind of thing you'd get if a plasma shield went wrong. They were later given to Pacem as the DUTML didn't want them. After New Jamaica's destruction of Pacem, their current whereabouts is unknown. Lympixes Lympixes were the first spacecraft created by the DUTML capable of FTL travel. They are one-man fighters, equipped with twin particle beams and a Rupture space-rifle. Their name comes from the fact that they were completed at the same time as the CYOC 26 Winter Olympics started. Watchers Watchers were capable of going for up to 4 years without resupply. They are massive cruisers. Nowadays, they can go without resupply for indefinite periods owing to the inclusion of CaMM ports. They were not originally armed, but now carry 10 Rupture space-miniguns. When they were merged with APTEERACFs, they underwent a dramatic redesign, mostly for asthetic effect. APTEERACFs (decommisioned) These were large craft, but the majority of the ship was taken up with the giant TEERACF projectors. They were half the size of a watcher, but only took five crew members. In comparison, watchers can comfortably hold up to about four hundred people. After advances in shielding technology, they were scrapped; their function given to watchers, which were outfitted with the TEERACF projectors. Deadstops These are rather rare. They have only ever appeared twice, and those two are fighting the Borg somewhere around Reach (and have been for hundreds of years because the plot ground to a halt.) They were originally developed from Watchers, but are not designed for combat. Their sole purpose is to repair other ships. They contain the specifications of many ships from various nations as they possess three highly-advanced Invigil scanners. They also possess CaMMguns (see below) that are the most powerful outside of governmental factories, and as such can fix large amounts of damage in short periods of time. It takes a week for a complete repair, but in battle situations non-critical locations (such as the swimming pool or the bowling alleys) are ignored, unless these locations have been sequestered by the medical staff, which happens so frequently that most Watchers have backup medical facilities stored in the changing rooms. However, a ship must be completely stationary to be repaired, as the Deadstops generate a TEERACF field around the target ship to prevent loss of atmosphere. Deadstops are capable of repairing themselves, and are notable for being fully automated. Bregnes Ship A really absurdly large ship which is, rather similar to the old Walkers, used for nothing more than scaring the enemy. With a variety of weaponry, it can destroy an entire planet with ease. It can't, however, destroy, for instance, a single military base, or even a single country, which is why it is of limited use. Nights Nights comprise the vast majority of the DUTML's modern military. They come in a number of forms (seven, to be precise,) but their basic appearance is always the same: Papyrus bandages loosely wrapped around a body that isn't there, eerily lit from within by red light. They are incapable of talking, but can roar, an awe-inspiring (and very loud) sound. They have a limited sentience, but are given basic instructions remotely. Abilities Nights have been shown to possess a considerable range of powers. They can manipulate their papyrus bandages to change their shape, to fit inside an envelope, for instance, or to slip through a keyhole. This ability can also be used offensively, to attack foes from a distance. Even a single bandage is capable of hitting with enough force to break the ribcages of humans, even through armour, or crushing a Walker (this was demonstrated at the decomissioning of the Walkers.) More recently, they have been equipped with Rupture guns. All Nights are also able to survive in any atmosphere and in the vacuum of space. However, only two kinds can survive underwater. It has been proven to be extremely tricky to destroy Nights. In the Battle of Exilas V, an Equine-Night took a direct hit from a tank round. It was destroyed, but reformed in a matter of seconds. In the same battle, Nights have been shown to be able to effortlessly bypass all shields that attempted to block them, although the titanium hull of the ship in question slowed them up a little. It is also believed that Nights are immune to most of Sparkadia's defences, although how anyone knows this is unclear. They also have the ability to take the appearance of anything now the DUTML has holographic technology. Forms Nights are known to have the following basic forms: *Amphibian. Their basic appearance is that of a frog. With the completion of Project Rupture, they have been equipped with a Rupture sub-machine gun. They are the weakest variety of Night. *Equine. Their basic appearance, as the name suggests, is a horse. They were previously armed with two bazookas, but are now equipped with one Rupture sniper-rifle, one Rupture minigun and one Rupture shotgun. *Kelpie. A variety on the Equine-Nights, as the name suggests. They are one of the two varieties of Night capable of surviving underwater. A downside is that they are somewhat slower on land than the normal Equines. *Griffin. Another variety on the Equine-Nights in terms of power and armament. They are capable of flying, and due to their mythical appearance are the most commonly used kind of Night in the DUTML. *Bipedal. They look approximately like humans. They are armed with a Rupture sniper-rifle and a Rupture minigun. They, along with the three previous species, are the second-weakest species of Night. *Healer. They are unique in their ability to heal humans. They take the appearance of a giant wasp. When healing, they are forced to remain motionless, rather like the organic version of Deadstop ships. *Command. The strongest kind of Night, they have been tested on the DUTML's testing base to be able to withstand countless hits from everything from tank rounds to antimatter bombs (curiously, this test is the only time the DUTML has ever used an antimatter bomb, which was specially manufactured for the purposes of testing the Command-Nights.) They are armed with 5 Rupture miniguns, 3 Rupture s niper-rifles, and, most notably, a Nightpod. They are the size of a large tank, and about the same appearance. They are the other species of Night that can survive underwater. Nightpods Nightpods are 2 meters high and 1 meter in diameter at their widest point. They are capable of creating a theoretically infinite number of Nights. TEERACF-shielded, they are frequently deployed in the thick of the fighting, where they can spawn entire armies to join the fray. They can spawn any kind of Night except the Command-Nights, taking 1 minute per Night. The smaller Nightpods the Command-Nights themselves carry are less efficient, taking 2-and-a-half minutes per Night. Human Nights The latest Night-related innovation, these Nights take the form of winged humans. They are unique amongst Nights in that they have intelligence to rival that of a human. Amorphs Amorphs are the less frequently-used portion of the DUTMLian military. They take the form of amorphous blobs. There are a number of varieties, which all have different abilities. Each variety has a totally different colour. Apart from Structural Amorphs, Amorphs generally take the shape of their surroundings. For instance, if they go over a drain, many varieties will fall through it. Most Amorphs travel fairly slowly; about 10mph. The outer skin of an Amorph can be changed to some extent to let them absorb anyone who gets in the way. They have a very limited, vegetative, intelligence, to the extent that they can tell friend from foe, but that's about it. *Structural: Cyan-coloured, they are capable of hardening their exterior shell to become virtually unbreakable. They are typically used to set up F.O.Bs when TEERACF projection is infeasible. They are also the only Amorphs capable of altering their shape dramatically and holding it. (They're also the only ones with a special name; all other Amorphs are simply defined by their colour.) *Green: The standard 'soldier' of the Amorphs. Like all Amorphs, they have powerful acids in their 'body,' and can change their membrane to absorb hapless enemies and then digest them. *Orange: Highly explosive Amorphs, they can spit Greek Fire around. However, this ability can only be used infrequently, and for most of the time they act like Green Amorphs. *Blue: They are a highly strange variety of Amorph that secretes liquid nitrogen. Obviously, they are very cold indeed. *Purple: These Amorphs extrude lots of little legs all over the place. Because of this, they can travel at a fair pace; up to 20mph on level ground. *Silver: The most recent form of Amorphs to be developed, their skin is tremendously hard. They can alter it enough to be able to move, but can't absorb anything. However, they can shoot darts of skin at enemies. Other varieties of Amorphs are in development, but have not been revealed at this time. Emryses Emryses are a rather new addition to the DUTML's lineup of slightly odd military...things. They take the appearance of floating snakes, in essence, but can range in size from the size of a small dog to the size of a large spaceship. They are based on Night technology, so each one can change size between these ranges. Unlike Nights, they have Dwimor projectors (see below) placed along their bodies, giving them a consistent appearance. It also gives them the appearance of immortality, because while powerful enough attacks will harm them, the projectors will make them appear undamaged, and also allows them to turn invisible. They have a vague sentience, possibly equivalent to 21st century trained dogs in some respects and superior in others. They can see a wider range of EM radiation than humans can, and can also 'scent' the air with a pair of Invigil (again, see below) scanners built into their nostrils to follow targets or search. Their signature move is emitting a ball of superpowered energy from their mouths; rather like dragons except with a kind of mix of electricity, acid and plasma instead of fire. They also share the ability with Nights to pass through most shields without having to bother destroying the things first, and the ability to survive in any kind of environment. Emryses come in a variety of 'breeds,' although this is technically innacurate because all the Emryses are the same at 'birth' (they are 'born' inside creation tanks and then spend a few months growing to a larger size, and then a few more months acclimatising to their full range of abilities.) In the first few months after birth, however, while still in the growth tanks, they are changed slightly to reflect their breed. For instance, Emryses used to transport people around are made more docile, while war Emryses are more aggressive and loyal. Their scales are also changed to show what sort they are. Emryses are not just the property of the DUTML military, however. Anyone can apply for a license for an Emrys and (if successful) have one created. Since they don't need to eat or sleep, they make excellent guard 'dogs' for companies that don't want visitors, or simply easy-to-care-for pets. '''Miscellaneous Technology ''Shields The DUTML's signature technology has to be its TEERACF shield, not least because of how difficult it is to pronounce that. Previously known as PSEEC and ICTOAN, it has been one of the most-developed pieces of technology in the DUTML. It is not used solely for military purposes; all buildings in the DUTML are reinforced with TEERACF fields. While it is unclear how it works or how to bypass it, the following facts have been established: *It can be used to toast marshmallows. *If a standard shield (such as the Ares Defence) tries to break it from the inside, what happens instead is that the other shield is shattered and a surge of air at approximately 10,000° Celcius is blasted through the lands previously covered by the now-broken shield. *If a tsunami hits it it produces a vast quantity of steam. *If it is hit with lasers or photon beams, the blasts are absorbed and spat back out at the attacker. *There are certain projectors that can warp holes in the shield. This is a design feature, but the only known model of the override projector has been vaporised. *If a tree falls on someone protected by the shield, the tree will be chopped into two bits amidst a cloud of smoke. Teleportation The DUTML's teleportation capabilities are not particularly frequently-upgraded, although this is mostly because the original idea was fairly sound. The DUTML's teleportation uses gates called Vorpal Gates after the project name. These are approximately similar to wormholes. As such, if two Vorpal gates are separated by shields, it is still possible to use them. The Vorpal Gates are formed by four corners. Once positioned in a rectangular form, they will open a gate at the press of a button. When not in use, corners can be packed one on top of the other and stored in a rucksack. The size of the gate is not an object; gates can be used to teleport anything from oranges to spaceships. More recently, the Vorpal technology has advanced to the extent that it was possible to teleport someone without requiring a gate on both ends, although one end must still have a fixed Vorpal Gate. This is done by opening four small and somewhat unstable gates temporarily above the desired location. A proper Vorpal Gate is then shot through the 'stepping stone' gates and teleports the target, before the corners are retrieved via another stepping stone. Even more recently, Vorpal has advanced to the extent that the gates can be a different shape than rectangular, which was a bit of a problem previously. Invigil The DUTML's Invigil scanning technology has both civil and military applications. It is used in place of security cameras in all areas controlled by the DUTML. It works by mapping the atomic structure of the object in question and then extrapolating this into a model, fed back onto a screen of some sort if it is necessary to look at the scan. A number of functions can then be performed on the scan, such as highlighting weak points in a building's structure or simulating the effects of various natural disasters. This technology played an important part in reverse-engineering technology the Ancient Greeks had left in the DUTML when they were destroyed. To be precise, the DUTML acquired the schematics to the X5000 units, MEMORY chips and the Ares Defence. It's also used in warfare and is included in all Phantom weaponry to aid automatic targeting systems in finding weak points in targets. Rupture Rupture technology is a highly mysterious technology, since it has never been used in combat. It is known that there are 'Rupture' variants of most standard firearms, which would suggest that Project Rupture has created a new sort of bullet. The existence of some slightly muddled pieces of calculation suggests that this technology, should it ever be used, is highly powerful. It should also be noted that at about the same time that it pointed out the slight flaw in Sparkadia's Paradox Technology (which is that it would explode dramatically in the user's face), the government of the DUTML first revealed Project Rupture. This, however, is a coincidence, as Project Rupture was finished before Sparkadia popped into existence; it's just that PM Frit forgot about it. CaMM Standing for 'Create and Move Matter,' this technology relies on atomic-level TEERACF fields to manipulate atoms and molecules. On maximum levels, even these tiny fields are capable of producing enough energy to fuse atoms. Using this, the DUTML can create even large structures in a vastly diminished amount of time. This technology was key in the reverse-engineering of Ancient Greek technology. Originally, it was exceedingly slow, and took a week to manufacture a brick, but with a number of upgrades it can now create entire cities in a few minutes (the city in question was reinforced with TEERACF fields; if this had not been done the city would have probably fallen over.) CaMM manipulators (colloquially known as CaMMguns) have a very recognisable basic form. The red and blue spirals are a feature added due to health and safety concerns; military-spec CaMMguns have the option to disable this if stealth is required. Similarly, the manipulators make a high-pitched whirring when in use, the military versions can disable this as well. CaMMguns can also be mounted onto spaceships, and in this case they have more than enough power to create (or destroy) a city in a flash of light. Mind-controlling thing This is a combination of a number of projects, including TEERACF, Invigil, Ancient Greece's Project MEMORY, and CaMM, which is why it doesn't have a name, although an upgrade to it is called Elhygd. When a target is selected, it creates a MEMORY chip inside the subject's head (unnoticeably unless the subject is later scanned.) This can then be used to either read the thoughts of the subject or alternatively implant suggestions, which can range in power from swaying someone's decision when they are undecided about something, to forcing them to do something they would never normally do (this is normally used to cause inconvenient armies to all go on holiday at once.) Elhygd upgrades this by implanting the chip, reading or transmitting as necessary, and then removing the chip, leaving the subject none the wiser. The process can take less than a millisecond, as it is controlled by Mind, and is used to screen for threats to the DUTML inside its borders. Holograms The DUTML came fairly late to holographic technology, but when it did finally get around to making some, due to TEERACF being usable as a surface, all that was really needed to be invented was a method of projecting images. This being done, entire worlds can now be fitted into a small room known as a Dwimor room, impossible to tell apart from the real thing without prior knowledge. This is primarily used in conjunction with Elhygd to be able to access information that people may have had blocked from standard Elhygd reading (primarily the citizens of former country Ancient Greece, which installed MEMORY chips in all of its citizens. While overriding the commands placed on the subjects is possible, it would probably break their minds.) There was a brief but well-publicised mishap that occured with a Dwimor room when testers realised that there was no way to disable the simulation from the inside, which was a bit of a problem when one of them was injured in the simulation. Engram Engram is the term for a group of very specific hallucinogenic compounds, which are partially chemical and partially technlogical. When ingested by a subject, they blank out the subject's senses and impose an 'engram' (basically a 5-sense film) instead. This engram, which can be between a few seconds and a few hours long, repeats ad infinitum until the counter-drug is injected. This is used in prisons, and is the worst punishment the DUTML has in stock as there is no capital punishment. Some might say that Engram is worse, which really is sort of the point. The Constitution The DUTML has recently published a Constitution, which is considered additional to the laws of the DUTML, which have not been published. It is full of squiggles, which were PM Frit's idea to make it look pretty, and has not been published on the main CYOC because it's rather too long. Approximately Important People Most of these people are around 400 years old by now, but have the same appearance as they did when PM Frit came to power. Quite why this happens is unknown. Prime Minister Arnold Frit Formerly a decorated General in the Army of what was then the DUT, PM Frit rose to power chiefly because he was the only one the general public didn't view as likely to run off and shoot someone. However, having risen to power his popularity began to increase exponentially. He has a seemingly endless wardrobe which he carefully looks through before each appearance. For instance, during his speech regarding the development of Project ICTOAN (now renamed,) he wore a white shirt, red cardigan with grey lining, grey jeans and trainers, despite requests from more or less his entire Parliament to wear something a little more formal. However, the effect he was going for was to convince the public that he was in the same boat as them in terms of how confused they all were about Project ICTOAN, and it worked - his popularity increased noticeably for the few weeks after his speech. PM Frit's most well-known trait is his constantly changing obsessions. At first, he was obsessed with jade statuettes. Fortunately, he swiftly moved on to becoming a collector of doors, which is possibly his most famous obsession, and one he retains to some extent to this day. He then became obsessed with clocks, and most recently with toothbrushes. Deputy Prime Minister Mary Arid Possibly the only (more or less) sane person in the DUTML government, DPM Arid doesn't appear in the news very much. No doubt she does highly important things, but they are always ignored beacuse all the journalists are focusing on PM Frit's latest antics. The only times DPM Arid does pop up is when PM Frit is on holiday or just generally missing, which happens occasionally. She is tolerated by the public, who agree that she's a good politician, but doesn't enjoy the same popularity that PM Frit has. One thing DPM Arid does do a lot, however, is giving speeches. This is chiefly because PM Frit can't really be bothered. Her most famous speech is the one given regarding the escaped convict Ming, which is only remembered because she accidentally gave the speech that was supposed to be given to the government to the journalists, who had a field day with her mistake. Rex Rex is PM Frit's dog, a chocolate-coloured King Charles Spaniel. He sits, or at least lounges, in the DUTML Parliament, because he gets very upset if PM Frit leaves him alone for a while. He votes by walking over to whoever he wants to vote with, standing on their table, and licking their face, which is no doubt an honour in dog-language, but unfortunately it also sends pieces of paper flying everywhere as he scrambles onto the table. If he likes someone he sits on their foot. He is one of the most frequently quoted member of the DUTML parliament, although he has only ever been quoted as saying "Woof" or a variant thereof. Contrary to what one might expect, he likes the Sparkadians. Sriesti All ambassadors of the DUTML double as surveillance experts when ordered. The most notable ambassador is Sriesti, who is the country's most successful ambassador. She was hired chiefly because, in the time before Frit rose to power, she managed to lead a large protest group through Timor without any violence occurring, before breaking into the Parliament and leaving a note in the Prime Minister's desk. More recently, she was kidnapped by the GEH's rogue Minister for Foreign Affairs and a gang led by an unsavoury character called 'Sparehawk.' During this calamity, the DUTML's cunning code was first unveiled, along with a few secret weapons that most ambassadors carry. The end result was that the rogue minister had a wad of C-4 blown up in his face by Sriesti, while Sparehawk was shot by the GEH's police force. Other Miscellaneous Ambassadors Whilst not as dramatic as Sriesti, many other ambassadors have been in the limelight every so often, including Louise, Iyura, Pyoga, Psarb, Zephearus and Venestre. One obvious and noticeable fact is that they don't appear to have any particular last names. This is because, to avoid the issue of important secrets being divulged owing to threats on friends or family, before becoming ambassadors all files pertaining to new ambassadors are removed. In effect, they become new people. Some keep their Christian name whilst others take on new names entirely; the latter being more common. Projects CQC and 'Lily Bollera' are chiefly designed for use by the Ambassadors of the DUTML and civil servants. These later became the basis for the Phantoms. Ming Whilst not technically a part of the DUTML, she is certainly well-known for being the only person in over 200 years to escape a DUTML prison, although in the defence of the DUTML prisons she did have quite a good deal of help, including from a mysterious cloaked figure who was puppeting the Borg, and was himself being controlled by a highly evil sort of person called Vale. She is also the only person not in the DUTML government's employ to have encounted Mind. Mind A secret which, for the DUTML, is being kept very well, Mind is a prototype artificial intelligence. His (it speaks with a male voice, so 'he' is as good a form of address as any) basic form is a blue wireframe head. He has the ability to activate TEERACF fields remotely as a form of defence. Whenever he does this his wireframe pulses red. Just like Nights, he now has the ability to take any appearance he chooses, although he normally sticks with the wireframe appearance. Field-Marshal Enoch Ni The leader of the DUTML's army, he was a General when a slight malfunction with a grenade bouquet lost him his arm. After experimenting with various prosthetics, he now possesses an arm that is created in the same way as Nights. His is the only recorded existence of a prosthetic Night-form limb. The reason Night-form limbs have not been widely used is that although he can interface with the limb, it has a mind of its own, which likes destroying things. Ni's desk was replaced 2764 times since he acquired the limb before the invention of sentient Nights, which permitted him to control his arm a bit more. Field-Marshal Ni has not been in the limelight very much. In fact, the only recorded time he has been in the news was when he lost his arm. However, it is commonly believed that he has been present in every conflict the DUTML has taken part in. No-one is really sure, because PM Frit always turns up whenever exciting things are happening, and tends to get in the way a bit. A prime example of this was in the Conquest of Australia, which Field-Marshal Ni was definitely present at, but attention was attracted to PM Frit when he arrived in a speedboat, launched a few missiles in the vague direction of the military base the DUTML (then called DUT) was attacking, and bought some popcorn from a military base Nera had kindly dropped in. It is believed that he then loaded the popcorn into a specially designed missile and fired that as well. Sir Commander Detective Inspector Chief Richard Case The longest-serving member of the DUTML's police force, hence all his titles, Case has been around as long as PM Frit. He's never actually been mentioned in the main CYOC, but he exists all the same. Notable Companies in the DUTML ConDem Ltd. A curious merger between two leaders of their respective fields, ConDem Ltd produces most of the DUTML's building supplies and also most of its firearms. They changed names and logos about ten times since their formation as the CEOs of the respective companies kept wanting their branch's name and logo to appear more important than the other, but since one person now runs both branches the arguments have calmed down, and it is now possible to go to work without having to carry an umbrella to protect oneself from the office foodfights. ParaSol Previously known as Sol Inc, this company used to produce materials for the DUTML's first space tests. However, with the advent of mass-production and FTL travel, the company entered the commercial world, branched out and renamed itself. It now produces not only its own ships, but also the parts and materials required for other companies to produce ''their ''ships. It has also branched out further into modern weaponry, amongst innumerable other commercial avenues, and is known for being the only commercial entity with the schematics for Rupture weaponry. Its goods are known for being extremely expensive, but worth every credit (or Aquo.) Amalgam Inc'' An effort by the smaller companies of the DUTML to combat ParaSol's monopoly on pretty much everything, this 'company' is in fact a massive amalgamation of over a thousand businesses. With a complex heirachy that is not particularly well understood even inside the company itself, Amalgam is known for 'cheap and cheerful' goods. Its many leaders have reached a tacit understanding with Simone McDuggeran, the CEO of ParaSol, that he won't mass-prouce cheap, goods, and they won't make luxury goods. Amalgam doesn't have a logo, because if it did, it would keep changing virtually every day as the leaders became friends and fell out with each other. The general consensus amongst the workers is that it's bad enough having to move offices more or less every day without having to keep getting new badges, stationary, and so on. Category:Player Nations Category:CYOC Category:African Nations Category:Extraterrestrial Nations Category:European Nations Category:Australian Nations Category:CYOC countries Category:Really Long Article Category:CYOC Countries